


A Note

by Anxiety_Induced_Writing



Series: Hero's and Civilians [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gay, Kissing, M/M, based onn a sing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 22:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Induced_Writing/pseuds/Anxiety_Induced_Writing
Summary: Notes have been on Chase Brody's pillow for a few months, but this note says it's the last one.Or the story of how Anti and Chas got togetherBased on the song Yours Truly by Paradise Fears





	A Note

Chase started getting the letters soon after Anti and Marvin joined the household. 

They would be placed neatly on his his bed after he got home from work. There were always typed, never handwritten, and were signed, "Signed, Yours Truly." In the first month, they were addressed, "Dear Tomorrow."

Chase was unsure about them, but they didn't seem stalkerish. They were just there. At first, he thought it was a joke, something by Jackie or Henrik. Then they kept coming, and by the next month it was onto "Dear My Someday." 

They kept coming, for months and months, switching from "Dear My Someday" to "Dear my Never" within two months. They all started out so full of life and love and hope, but it all dwindled down. The last notes had less hope and life, instead sounding resigned to a life of being unknown, but the love still there. Chase was unsure of what was real. One line stood out to him though as a note mentioning it was the last was read. It's impossible to fly without wind on your wings."

Anti, Chase's crush ever since the two ex-villiand came to live with them, had recently called himself, "a bird without a wind to glide on." It was a stretch. It was a major stretch, but he had to try. If they were from Anti, then Chase had quite a few months to catch up on. Thus, he changed the game. He placed a note on Anti's bed. 

"Dear My Maybe, maybe it isn't you and I'm just being an idiot, but maybe I could be the wind on your wings? Signed, Your Tomorrow."

The next day, as promised, there was no note. Chase was disheartened, and hid in his room. He put on the playlist the household had created as a group. It started as Chase's work playlist that he listened to while cleaning up around the place, but Jackie added some songs to "spice up the variety." Then when Henrik came, he added his own songs. Then of course once Marvin and Anti heard of it, they wanted in. The first song that came on was one Chase hadn't heard before. "Yours Truly," by Paradise Fears. "Dear Tomorrow, you've been shining so brightly. I'll be holding on tightly to the words that you said."

Oh. Oh! "Dear Tomorrow." Like the notes. Who added this? Glitched-Strings. Anti's username. Chase heard a knock on the door as the music picked up, and, feeling the pounding in his chest, stood and opened the door. There was Anti, looking down, a bright flush on his face and a note in his hand. Not saying a word, he thrust the note into Chase's hands, not meeting his eyes. 

The man opened the note, reading. "Dear Tomorrow, hi. Well, you figured it out, and it doesn't seem like you hate me. So, would it be so bad to take you up on your offer? Yours Truly, Anthony "Anti" Septique." 

Chase looked up to see Anti starting at him. He never knew his name. Marvin didn't even know Anti's real name. He was blushing, the pale scar over one of his eyes standing out against the red. Then, Chase stepped closer the Anti and pulled him closer. His hand wrapped around the ex-villians neck, and he felt hands on his hips, and then they were kissing.

It was the subtle soft type of kiss, where both parties are unsure if the other wants it, but both do. They both really want it. The one where it all feels okay, that it's finally over. The waiting and the pining is all over. The kind that isn't in romance movies, the kind that's truly real. That's how they kissed and when they pulled away, it felt right, because they were alright, and they will be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I do take request for anything really, just comment down below! I'm always open for some request for either my highschool au in Highschool Musicals or my hero au in Hero's and Civilians! I'll also do other requests, as can be found in Prompts!! Comments are always appreciated!! Thanks again for reading!! 💚💚


End file.
